Admissions
by Fangirl257
Summary: Something gives Jane the swift kick she needs to tell Maura how she feels.


My hands are shaking, and my heart feels like it's about to beat out of my chest. Buildings buzz past me in a blur as I drive to Maura's house. I caught a glimpse today of what life will be once she finds someone to whisk her away, give her the happier ever after that I know she's always dreamed for. It made me sick to my stomach. Not like I'm not used to men flirting with her, it happens all the time. Something about this time was different. The dreams about the future, the ones that nobody knows about, got a slap of reality. There can be no 'us' if I don't toss my hat in the ring.

When I pull into her driveway, anxiety seeps from my pores. I try to push it all down, to remain confident, but I can't. I'm trembling as I knock on her door. All thoughts of rejection swirl through my mind. The door opens and the sight of her knocks the air out of my lungs. Maura is in a thin silk nightgown, her tightened nipples visible. My mouth goes dry. I can hear her talking to me, but fear has me locked. When our eyes meet, I can tell how worried she is. I finally process that she is asking me if I had a nightmare, but I can't will my mouth to make words. Tears start to fill my eyes. That is when she loops her arms around my neck and pulls me down into a hug. I feel her breasts push against mine and I bury my face in the crook of her neck. Maura drags me inside and shuts the door. She guides me over to the couch where I finally let her go. Her face is consumed with worry and it makes my heart ache. I must tell her.

"Jane? Are you alright?" The words cut through the fog clouding my brain.

With trembling hands, I reach up to caress her face. She leans into it and her eyes close as I rub my thumb over her cheek bone.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" Those are not the words I was looking for, but perhaps it is a good start.

She squints, weary of how to proceed.

"I didn't come over here because I had a nightmare, well not really."

"I don't understand." She shakes her head and leans it out of my hand.

"It was more of a reality check. That if I didn't get my ass in gear, we could never be more than my greatest dream." I whisper, breaking our eye contact at the last second, afraid to see her face.

"Jane?" Her voice is firm, but husky. "You know I don't like to guess what people mean, so please just tell me."

"Even if you don't choose me, even if you could never feel the same way back." I stop for a moment to look up at her, a lone tear falling down my face. "I need you to know that you're the love of my life. That whenever I dare to think of the future, there hasn't been one that we've not existed together since you came and brighten up my life."

I feel both of her hands come up to cradle my face, keeping our gaze steady. I close my eyes and let out a sigh, thinking she is about to let me down easy. There is no way I deserve her. When I look back up, we are mere inches apart. Her lips are trembling and she's crying.

"Maura…" Is all that I manage to whisper out before I feel her soft lips upon mine.

I take no time to hesitate and thread my fingers through her golden curls. Pulling her lush body against mine, a small whimper escapes her mouth and I take advantage. Our tongues become familiar with another. Her arms encircle around my neck as Maura moves to settle atop of me. My hands move down, ghosting over her sides until they palm her ass. When we finally separate to breathe, she rests her forehead against mine,

"As if there could be any other than you, Jane. Others were just distractions because I never thought you'd see how I've always looked at you, felt about you, but now… Now, Jane Rizzoli, you are mine." She says with a sly grin.

I'm overwhelmed with emotions and all I can do is pull her into another heated kiss. Fingers have a mind of their own as they move to trail up her thighs and under her silk nightgown. A sharp intake of breath brings me to full attention. My thumbs are rubbing circles at the edge of her panties and I can feel her heat.

"Take me upstairs, Detective." Maura husks out.

"I live to serve, Doctor." I rasp out, my tone deep with arousal.

Mustering up all the strength the BPD has given me over the years, I lift us from the couch. Maura wraps her legs around me and starts to bite and suck my neck. I groan at the feel and pin her against the wall closest to the stairs. A surprised gasp leaves her lips.

"Don't you know that it isn't nice to tease?" I almost growl. I've never been this turned on before.

"It's only a tease if I don't follow through, Jane, and trust me…" She pauses to lick her lips, "I plan to follow through very thoroughly."

I claim those full lips, nibbling at the bottom one, "Fuck, the things I want to do to you."

"Then what's stopping you, Detective?" She baits me and I fall into the trap.

Moving as fast as my legs will let me, I take us to her room. Tossing her on the bed, I watch her look up at me with lust filled eyes and panting. When I start to move towards her, she crawls further up the bed, just out of my reach. A smirk pulls at her lips and another growl escapes mine.

"I know what I want, when I want it. So, get over here." My voice is demanding, in such a way that I surprise both of us.

"If you want to get me naked, you'll have to convince me it'll be worth my time." The playfulness in her voice almost makes me laugh, but instead it triggers the completive streak inside of me and now she's in for it.

Taking a deep breath and take my shirt off in one move and shove my shorts down to the floor. When did I take off my shoes? I don't know, but it didn't matter now. The way Maura Isles is looking at me is all that I can focus on. Her eyes travel down my body, that is littered with scars from years on the force. Instead of allowing insecurities to make me hide who I am, I get on the bed and start to crawl towards Maura. Kneeling before her, I take her knees in my hands and spread them. Then I lean down and kiss her softly, trying to pour how I feel in this moment.

"I love you." I whisper against her lips before causing her to bend back so I can fit comfortably along her body.

Her thighs cradle me, and she rocks her heat into my stomach. Every inch of her is explored. She pushes me up slightly so she can try to take off her nighty.

"How much do you care about this item of clothing?" I mutter into her neck, in between licks and bites.

"All I want is to feel your skin against mine." Maura moans out.

Bending back on my knees, I take the thin piece of fabric in my hands and rip it in half. A shriek comes from the honey blonde below me and I freeze, dropping the ripped silk. Her hand wraps around the back of my neck and she pulls me down to her. Our lips crash together, and I reach down to hike her leg around my hip. She starts to roll her hips into mine, seeking some time of friction. One of my hands comes up to palm her full breast as I capture the other in my mouth. When I glance up, I see Maura's head thrown back as I suck her pebbled nipple. Her skin is so soft that I don't think I can stop touching her.

"Jane, please, I'm so close. Just touch me." Her voice is hoarse.

"But I am touching you." I mutter against her skin, switching to her nipple.

Her moans and whimpers surge me on. I just keep trying to do what feels natural, because not only have I never done this before… Maura Isles knows a lot of things and great sex is one of those things. I'd rather not disappoint.

I bring my hand down, placing feather like touches down her sides and thighs. Slowly, I make my way closer and closer to the edge of her panties.

"Jane, I'm so wet. Please, just fucking touch me." Maura pleads

If anybody had told me that I would hear the esteemed Doctor Maura Isles tell me that she's wet and say the word fucking… I would have thought they were crazy and had somehow discovered my secret fantasies.

I skim my fingers over her pantie covered core. Fuck she wasn't lying when she said she was wet.

"Who makes you this wet?" My voice is low and forceful.

Her thighs clench, "You do. Nobody has caused me to react this way before."

"Do you know how many nights I dreamed of your pussy, Maura? I'd wake up aching for you." I say as I dip my fingers under the fabric and run them through her drenched core.

Her breath hitches as her hips roll against my fingers. She is so soft and wet. None of my dreams could have prepared me for how she would feel in real life. I find her clit with ease and circle it with feather like touches. Maura grinds herself down, seeking a rougher tough.

"Please." She begs.

I bury myself into her neck, moving down her body planting soft kisses as I go. As I tease her, frustrated growls leave her lips. Her hands come to the top of my head and push gently to signal where she wants me to go. I let out a soft chuckle as I settle in between her legs. Maura spreads her legs wider, opening herself even more to me. I take the small piece of fabric between my teeth and trail them down her body. Using my fingers, I expose her core to me and lean in to take my first taste of her. My tongue swirls around her clit before I suck it into my mouth. I feel her hand clench in my hair as her hips rock against my face.

"Fuck, Jane!" She cries.

With a surge of confidence, I lick up and down her slit. I start out slow, enjoying her sweet favor. I take note of every whimper, every moan and commit it to memory. When I dip inside of her, her thighs clamp around my head and a loud moan escapes her lips.

"I'm so close. I need your fingers inside me." She begs.

I grin into her core and bring two fingers to her entrance. A scream bounces off the walls as I thrust inside of her, curling my fingers to hit that special spot inside of her. My lips close around her bundle of nerves and alternate between licking and sucking in time with my fingers. Maura chants my name like a mantra. I will do anything for her, to her, if she always screams my name like she is now. Her inner walls start tightening around me and I know that she is close. I lift my head up, only long enough to growl out,

"Come for me, Maura."

Her back arches, fingernails scratch my head, and her walls pull me in as deep as they can as her climax takes over. Her delicious juices flow out of her and I replace my fingers with my tongue to taste her. Fuck, I could stay between her legs all day.

When her body starts to relax, I take gentle care in cleaning her up before kissing my way up her body. Maura is still trying to regain her breath. I prop myself up on my elbow and watch her. She looks over to me and a slow smile graces her lips. Hands reach to pull me down into a kiss.

"I love you, Jane." She mutters against my lips.

Maura rolls until she is settled atop of me. I reach up to brush the hair that has started to fall in her face. She gives me a deep kiss before moving down my body. Taking quick care of my underwear, she straddles one of my legs. Her fingertips caress my thighs before trailing up my slip inside of me. My hips match her rhythm as her lips descend upon mine once more. It doesn't take me long, between the curling of her fingers and her palm rubbing my swollen clit. I moan softly as I come and Maura smiles into our kiss. When she finally leans back, her fingers slip from inside me. I watch as she brings them to her lips and sucks them into her mouth. My mouth becomes dry. It's one of the sexiest things I've ever witnessed. I bring my hands to grip her hips. Anchoring myself to gain some leverage, I flip us over. Our bodies fit my puzzle pieces. I look down at her, the love in her eyes matching mine.

"Promise me that in the morning, you won't run." She whispers.

"Nothing in this world can keep me from you, Maura."

I lay down beside her until she is cuddled into my side. My hand strokes her hair until I hear soft snores coming from beside me. There's no way I could run from her, not anymore. I mean, who runs from their dream girl?


End file.
